Tai's decisions
by Kouga
Summary: Tai's life was horrible.. Evil aunt, no love.. Nothing was going right. Everything and everyone sucked right now.. Except maybe one person.. R&R Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


A/N: Ack.. Another one of my PG 13 reads. This is a digimon one-shot so just be patient! Mmkay? By the way, I've never read any digimon fanfics before so I made this up.. Mmkay again?  
  
Oi! Someone likes my work? No way! I'll write more to this now! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Co.  
  
Kari watched as her older brother Tai sat on the couch watching mind- numbing television. Just then, a loud yell was heard from the kitchen, it was Tai's aunt.  
  
"Tai! Quit watching that friggin mind-numbing T.V. and do your homework!"  
  
He nodded slowly sliding off of the couch. He made a groaning noise then went into his room and slammed the door as hard as he could. He picked up his book and tore out some pages.  
  
His aunt screamed at him and then took out Kari to get some books, but before she left Kari took a quick peek inside Tai's bedroom. "Sorry Tai. Lilly says you have to stay in your room.."  
  
"Mhmm.." He mumbled angrily, not even listening.  
  
"Bye Tai..." She whispered then left the room.  
  
Kari's aunt shook her head, "Kari, what were you doing in there?! That lazy as"-Kari hushed her aunts wicked lips before she swore.  
  
"I was saying goodbye to my brother, deal with it." Kari snorted angrily not in a very happy mood as she opened the door and moved down the hall.  
  
Tai's aunt lived with him since his mother and father died in a drunk driver car accident. She was cruel and wicked to him, but since Kari was younger she said she mattered more.  
  
Tai shook his head and then punched a hole in his door, the next moment later, opening it. He heard the car pull out as he looked at the clock, it was 6 o'clock in the morning!  
  
He then went back into his room to get his stuff in misery.  
  
Kari went to a different school then Tai because her aunt said private school was better for her. Tai disagreed, yet his aunt didn't listen.  
  
He grabbed his backpack and unzipped it, stuffing the unfinished homework into it slowly. He then slumped out the punctured door, zipping back up his backpack and then putting it on his back. {Guess I'm going to have to walk again...}  
  
Tai shook his head then slammed the hallway door as fast as he opened it. He then walked down the hallway in utter and complete misery.  
  
He ran down the hallway then stopped to open the next door that led outside. He sighed and then found a gun on the ground, he picked it up and decided he might need it, so he began to take off his backpack and put it in, and do the process over that he did with his homework.  
  
He sighed once more, walking three more long, hard, painful miles on the sidewalks.  
  
He finally arrived at his school, and his classmates and friends were playing soccer, even Sora! He smiled, dropping his backpack next to most of the others and then waited for a spot to fill in on the field. He stood next to Sora, who was now speculating the soccer game. A warm smile remained on his face until Matt yelled something so everyone could hear.  
  
"Hey Tai! Stay away from my girl!" Sora looked embarrassed and Tai just punched Matt in the face, then returned to feeling angry as he picked up his backpack and ran into the forest as fast as he could.  
  
Sora just stood there for a moment then followed Tai into the forest. Her pace was as quick as his was, yet she was behind by at least thirty yards.  
  
Back at the school everyone just stared blankly at Matt, the most popular kid in school.  
  
Tai hated high school as much as he hated his aunt and mostly everything else. He had almost no more friends left and Sora liked Matt more than him. This sucked, everything sucked.  
  
Tai began to unzip his backpack as fast as he could and pulled out the gun, not even stopping to zip the backpack back up. He held the gun to his head and realized it was actually loaded. His cold fingers trembled as the river behind him drowned out most of the sound.  
  
Sora rushed in to see Tai holding the gun to his head, she screamed as she began to tremble like never before. "Tai! NO!!" She pinned him down to the ground as she ran into him, forcing the gun out of his hand and throwing it into the river.  
  
"What the hell do you think you were doing Tai?!?!" She was on the verge of tears, knowing that her friend had actually came close to killing himself. "Tai! Please tell me."  
  
"Doing what I should have done three years ago!" He yelled back in her face. "Besides." His tone got the tiniest bit calmer. "you're better off alone with Matt!"  
  
"Tai! I was only going out with Matt to make a fool of him!" She retorted.  
  
Tai stared blankly at her as she began to speak again. "Tai, why are you like this anyway?" He shook his head and then he pushed her off of him, running deeper into the woods not believing Sora.  
  
She didn't follow him until five minutes later as she stood up and ran towards the path she assumed Tai took. It didn't take long for her to find him. The hotheaded Tai was lying on the forest ground unconscious, it looked like he had hit a rock or something big.  
  
Sora shook her head hoping Tai was alright. She then lifted him in her arms; Tai was cutting school so she figured one more day wouldn't hurt an angered guy. She took the trip through the forest to Tai's house often becoming weary but she kept going. At long last she reached Tai's house and she opened the door realizing the hallway had been quiet for quite a while now.  
  
"Tai." She sighed walking down the hallway to his apartment number. She quietly opened the door trying not to disturb anyone who might have been sleeping.  
  
She laid Tai on the couch and she turned on the television then sitting on the chair next to him.  
  
She fell asleep watching a soap opera and didn't awake for several hours later. Tai was still on the couch as she went to get some water from the kitchen. She almost fell backwards when she looked at the clock, it was now 10 PM? No way.' She looked again and the time was still the same. She cocked her head then looked out the window, it was really nighttime.  
  
Tai then opened his eyes slowly, feeling a pain in his stomach. He got up slowly and thought Sora and Matt and everything were all a dream. He groaned then looking surprised at Sora being there. Sora smiled and hugged Tai tightly. He was sort of confused but hugged her back a little bit happier.  
  
"So do you mind explaining what's been going on?" Sora said, releasing him from her hug. Tai shrugged looking back at the couch then going back to it. He ended up sitting on it.  
  
Sora sighed again going back to the couch as well and sitting close next to Tai. He got up to turn the T.V back on and then sat back down next to Sora. Before he knew it, he was spilling his guts. He told her about his parents, his suicidal thoughts, his parents, and his horrible aunt.  
  
Tai then yawned as Sora hugged him tightly. "Well, whatever happens. Don't kill yourself. Okay? Promise me." He nodded a bit happier, but still a little bit confused, "Why?"  
  
She loosened her hug and spoke softly, "Because I love you."  
  
Tai almost rejoiced, but he had to know if she was lying or not. "Then prove it." Sora nodded and then came closer to him and kissed him. She stopped and then looked him in the eyes. "Is that enough proof?"  
  
"Yes!" He rejoiced happily, yet tiredly. "I love you too Sora." He whispered still happy as ever.  
  
Before he knew it, he was fast asleep with Sora on the couch, and his aunt and Kari returned home. His aunt almost screamed her lungs out when she saw Tai asleep with a girl on the couch, but she decided to let him sleep. She'd beat him tomorrow.  
  
Kari smiled happily at the sight of Tai and Sora there though; Tai finally found happiness. She sighed, still smiling and whispered to Tai, "Good luck."  
  
The next morning Sora woke up tapping Tai slightly on the shoulder. "Wake up sleepy head." Tai groaned slightly yet made sure the other night wasn't a dream. He then saw Sora's fuzzy figure come into focus. He smiled again for once in a long time and went out the door with Sora, but just before they left, she kissed him again.  
  
Tai was so happy! Sora chose him over Matt1 the most popular guy in school! Sora and Tai had a big day ahead of them, especially explaining to Matt! Tai was jumping up and down on the way to school, and when they got there, Sora gave Tai one last kiss in front of the whole school.  
  
A/N: sorry for being so mean to Matt! Please review? I worked hard on this! 


End file.
